


As the clock strikes midnight

by CherikThilbo



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, King Arthur (2004), The Three Musketeers (2011), Young Blades (2001), Young Blades (TV)
Genre: #EatTheRare, #EatTheRare Fest, #ThePumpkinIsPeople, #frightnight, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Halloween Hannibal, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal has Feelings, Hannibal to the Rescue, Hannictober, Hannigram - Freeform, Hannigram Prompt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Poor Will, Poor Will Graham, Protective Hannibal, Romance, Will Graham & Beverly Katz Friendship, Will Loves Hannibal, hannigram AU, prompt, tristhad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8225551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherikThilbo/pseuds/CherikThilbo
Summary: Hannibal is dressed as Comte de Rochefort for Jacks Halloween bash confident nobody will outshine him. However he does not expect Will Graham to turn up......





	

**Author's Note:**

> Love Musketeers for years inspired by this Halloween hannigram prompt http://hannigramprompts.tumblr.com/post/151391545241/disraeligearsgoestumblin-the-winnowing-wind#notes

"So do you know what you're going to wear to our Halloween party Doctor Lecter?"

Jacks question ran through his mind. What to wear.....what to wear? It had been a long time since Hannibal had been to a Halloween party or any party for that matter. Something with penance, showy, elegant. Just the thing came to mind, his early theatre days now come into fruition. But best to keep it a surprise for now.

"Maybe." He replied bidding Jack goodnight.

It was the night of Jacks party and Hannibal couldn't contain his excitement.

"Comte de Rochefort, Comte de Rochefort" he repeated onto to himself in a tainted French accent.

After an extensive search of his walk in wardrobe he had come across his old theatre costume from his days in Venice. Back then he was the star of the show he remembered it like it was yesterday, his natural air of fear guaranteed him the part, that fear he induced on the audience members was intoxicating but of course it wouldn't be complete without his costume.  
The base colour of the tight leather costume was a bright burgundy, every inch protruded his robust chest and muscular limbs in tow a long flowing golden clock hung elegantly over his shoulder, swaying as he walked. A beautiful clavier hat with the most gentle feather bowers lay across his brow married up with the finest clavier boots and gloves that money could buy.

A real life holster held the antique gun in place and in his sheath lay a sword from the very days of old. Hannibal had of course concentrated most of his effort on his face he'd grown out his hair now tied back with a black bow accompanied by a small goatee all of which bemused Will who questioned him daily on his new style, Hannibal never let it slip that it was for tonight.   
The final feature Hannibal applied was a dark hellish eye patch with golden symbols etched in, once that was on he etched on a faint scar with the delicate use of latex and various face paints. Hannibal stood back and gazed at the mirror, who knew what such changes could do to people! Pleased by the result Hannibal confidently strode out climbed onto his hired horse and rode off into the night.

"I look ridiculous!"

"Oh come on now Will" Beverely laughed "I think you look handsome, like really handsome, seriously has anyone ever told you that....."

"Bev please..." Will sighed. He knew tonight was going to be a long night and he was dreading every second of it.

"Will please" Bev continued to nag him "please come, honestly once the costume competition has ended I'll drive you straight home I promise! Please me, Jimmy, Brian we need you to complete the look!"

Will stared at her he couldn't say no to his best friends puppy eyes.

"Fine Bev lets go" Will hastily left her flat as they set off to pick up Price and Zeller.

Hannibal galloped through the castle gates his outdoor theatre days had served him well. A flurry of gasps echoed the castles open air courtyard as Hannibal marched down the line of guests on his nobel steed.

"Ah ha Hannibal, we knew you'd make an entrance!" bellowed Jack, who himself had donned a count Dracula outfit followed in tow by his equally lovely countess.

"Bella." Hannibal mused jumping off his stallion in quick succession gently brushing his lips against her fingers..

"My my my what a charmer." Bella exclaimed "Looks like he could teach this old dog a few tricks!" gesturing towards Jack..

"Oh well I have a few tricks of my own in store for you tonight." Jack responded giving Bella a quick wink..

"Well Doctor Lecter I hope to see you in our costume parade later on, for now I have other guests to gr.....".

A sudden robust ruckus echoed the castle gates, Hannibal left a bemused Jack behind determined to find out who dared to have a grander entrance than he.

There before him stood a finer picture than even Sandro Botticelli could paint. Beyond the noise of Katz, Price and Zeller in what looked like crude imitations of the three musketeers stood Will as D'artagnan. Midnight blue shone on the throne rosebush embroidered jacket with sharpe deadly shoulder blades carrying with it a blood red cape which threatened to swallow him whole. A baggy crystal white shirt hung lousily from his shoulders threatening to expose his chest draw striges barley held between his breasts. The pants even larger and baggier than the shirt blew up in the wind adding to the theatrics of it all, making Will seem almost even smaller than he already was. Warm brown clavier boots matched a fine large sash across his chest whilst he nervously clutched a replica blade of his own making by the looks of it.  
But what drew in Hannibal most of all was Wills face. For the last month the physiatrist had seen and wondered why Wills hair had grown longer tricked by the very thought he would not attend the event as Hannibal's changes had been so.

Most shocking of all was his lack of beard, Will had shaved off the entire thing leaving the thinnest of all pencil moustaches which elevated his youth. Wills natural aversion to social events had caused a deep scolding red blush to envelope his face. Now whilst Hannibal did enjoy the blush he didn't enjoy his mongoose distressed if Will was to blush it would be by his own making and not by these reached low lives who seemed to be pestering Will to death.

Hannibal burst through the horde and gently snuck his arm around Wills waist. "Will darling I didn't expect to see you here!" giving Will a quick peck on the cheek to move any low lives who still wished to gaze upon his Will..

"Doc..tor Lecter!" Will stammered breathlessly he wasn't expecting that kind of attention..

"I'm sorry Will did I make you uncomfortable?" releasing Will from his grasp..

"No no I mean its better than having all those people coming towards me.... I can deal with you... so um thank you?".

"Not a problem Will I'll protect you this night." Hannibal gave a quick wink causing Will to blush furiously..

Before anymore could be said Bev grabbed Will by the arm..

"Come on Will the competition is about to start!" She bounced running wildly into the distance with Price and Zeller in tow..

"Um sorry Doctor Lecter...I...I have to go." shouted as Katz dragged him away..

"Not a problem Will, carry on as you will I shall see you later." and with that he turned away slowly making his way back to his horse ready for the competition.

Music blared out as each cosplayer took to the catwalk. One by one everyone had their turn to impress the judges (which consisted of Alana, Jack and Chilton) with their choice of music, act and costume. Hannibal proudly waited in the wings, his stallion was ready they would parade the catwalk in the most royal of fashion giddying up at the rear to give a photo finish. From the corner of his ear he heard the angry shouts of Beverley Kratz, he leaned in listening intently. 

"But Jack that's the whole point its the three musketeers and d'artagnan! That's the whole bloody story for crying out loud!!".

"I'm sorry Bev but its maximum groups of three, you know the rules!".

"Oh come on Jack seriously this is Wills first year, cut us some slack!".

"I'm sorry Bev but the rules are the rules.".

Hannibal stepped in "Perhaps I can be of some assistance.".

"How can you help?" questioned Jack..

"Well I have come as Comte de Rochefort and Will is D'artagnan so I do believe we make a fine match.".

"Well how about that." Bev grinned..

"Sure Doctor Lecter." Jack grumbled pleased the argument had been resolved "Be ready on stage in five minutes.".

"Of course." Hannibal bowed as Jack headed back to the judging area.

Hannibal turned towards Beverley "Now Ms Katz could you do me the favour of showing me where Will is?"

"Of course!" Bev chirped skipping past the other contestants to revel Will silently hunched up in a corner.

"There we go Doctor Lecter now I must rush me and the boys are on stage now!" She rushed off as the musketeers march began to bellow.

"Hello Doctor Lecter." Will barley raised his head from his knees.

"Hello Will." Hannibal gently smiled.

He extended his long hand towards Will who took it graciously.

"I heard everything Doctor Lecter, um you don't have to do this I'm fine I just wanted to go home anyway."

"Nonsense Will!" Hannibal exclaimed placing pride around Wills waist leading him to his horse.

"What a fine pair we will make on that stage!" He gleamed as he helped Will onto the horse.

"No Doctor Lecter I'll..I'll just embarrass you look at me in this oversized cheap thing, you look so refined so I'll only drag you down.....I look ridiculous." Will whispered a sad glint in his eye.

"Don't be silly D'artagnan you look perfect for the part and a must say you have certainly outshone me tonight, even if you wish to ignore it."

"Wait what did you just call me?" Will uttered confused by the prospect.

" D'artagnan who you have come as, come on play the part Will tonight is an act, a show I promise you will enjoy it."

A smile crept up Wills face "Okay Rochefort." Will giggled.

"That's my boy." Hannibal gleamed as he clambered onto the horse behind Will securely placing a arm around Wills waist.

"Wait...wait aren't you supposed to be at the front, this is your act!" Will panicked as the horse trotted towards the stage..

"Ah no Will tonight is your night your the centre of attention now as you deserve to be." Hannibal truly ment that..

"But wait what do I do... god I cant...I am holding the reins....I don't... no I'm just going to look awful gawking there!" Will started to nervously shuffle embarrassed by the very prospect of being the lead..

"Now, now Will I have complete control of the horse." Hannibal held up the reins. "Now what I want you to do is put on your biggest smile and wave your sword like so." Hannibal lifted his own sword jolting it out is such a fashion for Will to follow..

"Um okay then" Wills nerves calmed down as the waited behind the curtain.

Will began to shake..

"Remember Will." Hannibal whispered "I'll be right here with you.".

Will finally released his tension and sank into Hannibal's chest causing the elders grip to tighten.

"And next onto the stage please welcome Hannibal Lecter as Comte de Rochefort and Will Graham as D'artagnan!" Alana shouted.

The curtain raised and Hannibal rode the horse forward. The crowd were ecstatic. Will brightly smiled and waved his sword just as Hannibal instructed him whist Hannibal lay back behind Will guiding them not allowing one second of the spotlight to be taken from Will. Once they giddied the horse for one final jump the competition was complete. Hannibal lead the now breathless Will behind the curtain, waiting patiently for the results.

"Oh my god Hannibal" Will chocked. "That was amazing." Will smiled his over excitement had diminished his awkwardness entirely and he was truly beaming with pride now.

Hannibal could not be happier.

"The winners are....".

"OMG their announcing it everyone shut up!" Bev cried in a harsh whisper leaving her fellow contestants silent..

"The fine pair on their trusty stallion everyone give it up for Hannibal and Will as Comte de Rochefort and D'artagnan!" Alana beamed as the two approached the stage leading the horse in tow. Handing over this years trophy to a gleaming Will the crowd whooped and cheered as the two left the stage..

"Now onto the rest of tonight's festivities..." Alana led the crowd.

"OMG guys congrats!" Bev gave Will a tight hug.

"Aw thanks Bev." Will smiled shyly.

"We must also thank you Ms Katz, without your error me and Will would have not been paired up tonight." Hannibal said.

"Not a problem." Beverley smirked.

"Yeah thanks Beverley..." Zeller sniped in.

"Calm down Zels we always have next year!" joked Price "Have a good night Doctor Lecter, Will.".

And with that the science trio ran down the courtyard ready to join in the other festivities.

"OH!" Will stood there in shock."I thought Bev was going to take me home." He said sadly.

"Oh sorry Will I forgot to mention before I informed Ms Katz that I would be escorting you home. As I presumed the festivities would get to her."

"Gosh um thank you Doctor Lecter, you honestly don't have to!"

"Will its my pleasure." Hannibal beamed. "But first I want to show you something."

He gently took Wills hand leading him away from the prying eyes of the crowd towards the outer gardens of the castle.

It was a place of true beauty silent under the starry sky reflection upon the shallow lakes. Vast varieties of bright floral colours shone around Will as they approached a large towering oak tree. The tree itself was truly sturdy its branches seemed to stretch for miles as Hannibal guided Will towards it.

"Do you know much about the history of this place Will?" as he gathered Will into his arms.

"No I'm afraid I don't." Will answered back as he leaned into Hannibals embrace.

"They say this castle belonged to King Arthur himself and his knights." Hannibal wrapped his long fingers around Wills with one hand on the small of Wills back.

"Are you.. trying to dance with me Doctor Lecter?" Will stuttered at the Doctor led him into a waltz.

"Well my my aren't you perspective my cunning boy and please call me Hannibal." Hannibal led him on the dance beating harder and faster.

"Of course Hannibal" Will smiled as he closed the gap between the two of them, strengthening their embrace. " Do continue with your story."

Hannibal did so for a while allowing Will to soak up the history.

"Well as you now know, before the eve of battle Tristan and Galahad ran away."

"Where did they go!" Will begged enveloped by the story.

"They came here." Hannibal stopped the waltz leading Will to the centre of the tree. "See here."

On the tree two small etchings were made out one with 'T' the other with 'G'  
"They say." Hannibal continued "That this was the very spot that Tristan confessed his love for Galahad."

"How romantic" Will whispered breathlessly intent on getting to the final act. "And tell me Hannibal, how did they confess?"

"With a kiss." Hannibal winked.

And with that Hannibal gathered Will into a loving embrace, leaning him forward and into a gentle kiss with the full moon watching on they were truly a masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go lost my work once had to rewrite it but it was well worth it!  
> I am total trash adding Tristhad XD  
> I hope you all enjoyed it!  
> *Updated 08/08/2017 with breaks for an easier read


End file.
